fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Akreious/Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Energy Items List
For those who doesn't want an Overpowered Ex-Aid! You can pick and choose what abilities you think can be unrestricted if you deem it that it'll make your battles more interesting. Power-Up and Energy-Item are used interchangeably. Restricted *'Halt' (A Timestop that potentially ignores traditional resistance) *'The End' (A Powerful attack that bypasses effects that would otherwise allow enemies to survive attacks unscathed such as unparalleled stretching and potentially nullifies healing) *'Save' (Basically infinite retries. If Ex-Aid gets BFR'd, Mindhax'd, Sealed, etc. then the save power up would basically "Re-load" Ex-Aid to a state prior to the battle starting, albeit their memories would be intact.) *'Supernova' (Literally just make a supernova happen. Instant 4-B AP right there.) *'Most Summoning Items' (A lot of other riders are potentially as broken, if not more broken than Muteki Ex-Aid. If Ex-Aid requires his summoning items to win a battle, it's probably a stomp battle in the first place.) Possibly Restricted *'Bug' (It's basically infection, Super-Transmutation and possibly Existence Erasure that travels through dimensions. Could be potentially OP, or potentially not. This also spawns a Bugster varying in strength, although always stronger than the opponent. So battles could end in both parties dying to an uber powerful super Bugster) *'Lucky' (Probability Manipulation that gives the user good luck. As it's based on Lucky's good luck from Super Sentai, this power up should give around the same level of Good Luck. Which is asininely high, such as falling off of a bridge with almost an 100% chance of dying, but falling just perfectly onto a Power-Up Item that causes him to slowly float down safely or unintentionally and perfectly dodging all of an opponent's hits) *'Weathering' (a passive disintegration aura for the user. Also allows the user to point at something and disintegrate them from a further distance than what the passive aura would allow. Could potentially be an unfair 1-shot that allows for stomps) *'The Zodiac Energy Items' (Summon a meteorite of unknown size and throw it at the enemy. Could potentially be far higher than Ex-Aid's own AP, with some being Multi-Continental in strength) *'Shrink' (Turn the enemy into an inanimate doll. Potentially OP for obvious reasons) *'Giant' (Scales the user up in size. Human-sized targets go to Kaiju size, as an example. As all the stats of the user is also scaled up, an Island-Level user would become something significantly more powerful) *'Maximize' (An even more powerful Giant Energy-Item) *'Reverse' (Swap the user's current health and stamina with an opponent's. Could potentially be completely game-changing as Ex-Aid could be at death's door, use this power-up, and cause the opponent to be in the same state of near-death even if they have significantly higher durability while Ex-Aid is as healthy as the opponent was prior to the power-up usage) *'Full-Recover' (Instantly clear the user of all negative status effects and fully restore their health even if there's but a bits of the target left. Essentially a "no u" item that instantly negates all the opponent's efforts prior to the usage of the item) *'Continue' (A powerful Resurrection. Even if the user was erased from existence or paradoxed so that they never existed, the user will return to life at peak condition with no problems. Again, could instantly erase all the progress of the opponent in one swoop) Fair *'Speeding Up' (Amps the user's speed by anywhere from 2x to 5x) *'Iron-Body' (Turns the user's body to be extremely durable to the point that attacks that previously send the user flying does nothing. Consequently, also grants a stronger punch) *'Instigate' (Force the opponent(s) to move their attention onto the user as well as encourages them to attack) *'High-Jump' (Allows the user to jump massive skyscrapers in one bound with no difficulty) *'Muscular' (Grants the user an un-quantifiable power boost) *'Recover' (Heal the user as well as repair any broken armour/weapons along with fully restoring their stamina) *'Invisible' (Causes the user to become invisible to even the most trained of eyes) *'Confusion' (Causes the target to become confused, dazed and causes them to attack everything) *'Christmas' (Makes everything happy, cheery, and christmas-themed) *'Emission' (Generate a massively powerful flashback that also repels darkness-based energies and beings) *'Liquefaction' (Allows the user to change into the form of a liquid. Essentially allows them to ignore physical attacks, simply passing right through the user) *'Separation' (Generates 8 Identical clones of the target. Ex-Aid Level XX gets 6 copies instead, Although Ex-Aid can downgrade to level X and then use the item, level back up to Level XX to form 18 copies) *'Dark' (Shroud the battlefield in darkness to hide the user and blind the opponent. The user is able to see perfectly fine) *'Stretch' (Allows the user to stretch indefinitely, essentially giving them much more range than normal as well as the ability to ignore traditional attacks as they simply stretch the body indefinitely, causing no harm) *'Sleep' (Causes the target to fall into deep sleep) *'Reflect' (Makes a barrier infront of the user to reflect attacks) *'Flatten' (Causes the target to become flattened to as flat as a paper, sending them flying away with even the lightest of gusts) *'Balloon Body' (Inflates the target and causes them to bounce around. Attacks are usually unnaturally powerful when bouncing) *'Gag' (Freeze the world with a bad joke. If the opponent resists freezing, multiple jokes can cause Absolute Zero, along with the added cringe of the terrible jokes.) *'Memory' (Allows the target access to the Gaia Library, a Nigh-Omniscient place of information. Leaves the physical body vulnerable, although summons Kamen Rider Double in CycloneJoker form to the battlefield) *'Random' (Cause a random Energy-Item effect to happen on the target) *'Rampage' (Grant the target a power boost but make them go berserk) *'Afterimage' (Generate afterimage(s) that are slightly tangible while the original user sneaks around undetected) *'Geniusization' (Gives the target a massive boost in intelligence, capable of generating almost fool-proof battle plans as well as come up with mathematical formulas that the user previously didn't even know existed to further ensure their victory) *'Barrier' (Generate a powerful barrier that protects the user. Forcibly expels harmful elements/beings from the barrier, such as fire or hostile enemies to the user) *'Gravity Manipulation' (Allows the user to manipulate gravity) *'Thunderstrike' (Allows the user to generate an electric bolt that's 5 Million Volts strong) *'Negativeization' (Causes depression in it's target. I'm serious) *'Calming' (Causes the target to become calm even under the most stressful or insane of situations. Also indirectly grants resistance to illusions as the user will remain calm even in the most insane of illusions, giving them the ability to work out what's real and what's fiction) *'Passion' (Gives the target the will to fight, negating negative effects as well) *'Deadly Poison' (Allows the user to emit a deadly poison that kills in mere seconds. The user can also condense the poison to a powerful energy ball attack that essentially kills most on direct contact) *'Ending' (Essentially just Fourth-Wall breaking, causing the credits to show up early. Indirectly forces everyone in the battle to become confused due to the sudden credits showing up and the inability to see past the credits scrolling by, even with enhanced vision, X-Ray vision, Soul reading, etc.) *'Sonic Speeding-Up' (Speed up the user far more than the regular Speeding Up would allow) *'Diamond-Body' (Grants a defense leagues beyond Iron-Body) *'Abetting' (Draw the attention of all the target's enemies and anger them, usually to the point of being "triggered" and acting irrationally) *'Flight' (Allows the user to jump so high that they breach the Thermosphere in one casual bound) *'Rigidification' (Massively increases the user's attack strength far superior to the Muscular Power-Up. *'Minimize' (Allows the user unparalleled ability to shrink in size, even to atomic level to attack enemies internally) *'Disappearance' (Causes the target to become undetectable, be it visually, spiritually (Soul-Sensing/Seeing), Smells, Air-Distortions, or sound) *'Chaos' (Causes the target to become even more confused than the confuse item, making them go essentially insane and attacking everything with maximum strength) *'Wind' (Enhance the user's speed to as fast as wind, also grants the user True Flight) *'Forest' (Allows the user to move as serenely and silently as a forest, meaning their actions generate absolutely no sound) *'Fire' (Increases strength as well as grants the user a Flame-Aura) *'Shadow' (Causes the user to essentially become invisible, making them as inconspicuous as the Shadows on the ground) *'Mountain' (Grants the user insane footing so that they're unmoved by attacks that usually send them flying, allowing them to use their defense our counterattack at maximum effectiveness) *'Thunder' (Temporarily converts the user into Lightning, granting them teleportation) *'Ex-Aid' (Generally enhance all stats of the user) Category:Blog posts